Octa's tale
by whooshflyingsaucepan
Summary: "There are reasons us spiders are hated, there are reasons we have no friends. It's because we are so weak, we cannot protect those dear to us, all we can do is stare as our friends are torn away from us. At least, that's what happened to me…" rated T for… I'm paranoid, let's leave it at that.
1. Prologue

_**Hello!**_

_**If you clicked on this story, thank you so much! *gives free cookies* ^_^**_

_**Now**__**…**__** don't blame me if this fails, its just a random thoughts that's been floating in that goddamn mind of mine.**_

_**So, ah please read, review, give me ideas how to make it better and yeah**__**…**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Prologue**_

There are reasons us spiders are hated, there are reasons we have no friends. It's because we are so weak, we cannot protect those dear to us, all we can do is stare as our friends are torn away from us. At least, that's what happened to me. My name is Madam Octa, most of you know me as the spider Darren Shan stole from Larten Crepsley, correct? I'm so much more that a rare spider, see I was different, to both humans and spiders, both sides rejected me, called me a freak… I don't particularly blame them. I was an outcast, I was all alone in the world…

Until I met _her._

Her name was Amalthea, and she was also rejected. She was different from me too, but it never mattered, I had a friend in that cold, dark, lonely world. We refused to leave each other's side for anything, in fear that something would happen…

So why couldn't they take _me _instead?!

Why did they take my best friend away from me?!

I still wake up screaming, her terrified screams as that circus owner grabbed her and threw her into his truck, I chased after him, but I couldn't save her… I still don't know if she's still there, or if she passed away, but for her sake, I pray its the latter. It doesn't stop the nightmares though… I'm such a failure!

I was alone… again.

I wandered aimlessly, just wanting to die. I couldn't live with myself after Amalthea's kidnapping, I harmed myself, over and over until I passed out. But whenever I woke up, my wounds had been healed and bandaged.

Why?

Wasn't I allowed to die?

I wanted to die so badly, that I tried to hang myself, as I was about to poke my head through the rope a voice called.

"life is such a valuable thing, why do you try to make it fade?" I didn't know who it was, but I replied anyway.

"My life isn't valuable, I'm worthless. No one cares whether I live in die."

A hand flew out from the darkness and struck me, I cried out as I hit the ground with a thud. My face stung as tears began to blur my vision.

"No life is worthless! It is people like _you _who make it worthless!" his cold words stung, but they snapped my senses back.

I still haven't thanked Larten for that day…

He got me back on my feet, he learned of my abilities and took me to the Cirque Du Freak. I became a spider on stage, normal-ish when not. But… what was that nagging feeling in the back of my head, that my story was far from over?

_**I am aware of how short it is, but how is it?**_

_**Constructive criticism is weeeelcome! **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_***more free cookies***_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Herro!**_

_**I am so sorry! **_

_**I broke my-**_

_**Yeah I forgot fanfiction existed.**_

_**I have the memory span of a wooden spoon.**_

_**So... Umm... Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys...**_

_**This chapter will be in third person...**_

_**I don't own any characters except Amalthea...**_

_**You may now proceed to beating me with foam hammers.**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_"Hey! You don't have to be alone now! I'm your friend now!" _

_Crimson eyes looked up and gazed into large azure ones. The horned girl smiled and held out a pale hand for her to take._

_"__… F-friend? Did you say you were my friend?" Octa murmured, the silver haired girl smiled warmly._

_"Uh huh! You aren't human, like me! And we're both outcasts to the world__…__ that's why we should stick together!" all Octa could do was stare as this girl showed her the warm her mother and father never gave her. She reached up and took her hand, pulling herself up._

_"My name is Amalthea! You?"_

_"__… Octa…"_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Amalthea.

It was the one thing that occupied the young spider's thoughts constantly.

The strange girl who welcomed her with open arms.

The constant fear that she was still alive and being tortured.

Or the feeling of dread at the thought of her dearest friend rotting beneath the ground.

Or maybe-

"OCTA!" a voice called, her train of thought vanished in that instantly.

She had the attention span of a tablespoon.

She turned and smiled at the sight of her best friend, Evra.

She had connected with Evra the moment she met him, probably due to the similar cases. They were both born different, their parents abandoned them, then life on the street (Well, Evra was in another circus at that point) and then ending up at the Cirque.

"C'mon Octa! I called you at least eight times!" he rapped his knuckles on her head, "anyone in there? Hello?" Octa shoved him away.

"Quit it!" she whined, "I'm well aware I lack a brain, but there's no need to make fun of my situation!" she crossed her arms in mock anger, making him snort with laughter.

"But if I didn't make fun of you, who would?" he grinned. She thought for a moment.

"Alright you jerk, you've got a point," she muttered bitterly, he nodded approvingly.

"Good, now we're moving towns, so you'd better go to Mr. Crepsley and help him," he pushed her in the direction of her mentor's caravan, she turned on her heel and saluted.

"Yes sir!" he rolled his eyes and pushed her in the right direction once more. She laughed and made her way towards her mentor. She knocked on the metal door before slipping inside, to find the orange haired vampire was already awake.

"Morning!" he only grunted in reply, she pursed her lips.

"Just like Gavner says, your like an old lady when you wake up," he sent a glare her way, "but today you seem more pissed than usual." she didn't question why he seemed more disgruntled **(a/n, am I the only one who loves that word?) **than usual, she had learnt not to, or it was a smack upside the head. Mr. Crepsley was strict, but he had saved her life, making her eternally grateful to the orange haired vampire. Wordlessly, she began to pack her things, never really looking his way.

"Have you been thinking,about the offer?" he eventually asked, she looked up, of course, he had been brooding over the offer he gave her.

"Yeah, I have," she said, "neither of us knows what's going to happen if you _do _change me, we don't know how she'll react if you do, what do we do if it kills her? Or me? We're the same person and we can't be split, it would make either lose our sanity, so, I have to decline," she smiled gently, "but, I _do _live longer than the average human, so, it's not _all_ bad." He shook his head.

"I've never been able to understand you Octa, you're always overthinking things." She gave him her best 'really?' look as she snorted.

"Coming from _you_? No one can overthink anything more than you!" she slammed the lid on her suitcase down and buckled it, ignoring his amused chuckle.

"But I guess I _do _overthink things... But I share a mind with a spider, which I'm sure is smarter than me, can you really blame me?" she muttered, as if on cue, she was sure she heard a snicker in her head, "shut up!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Yes, I know it's short, but that's only cause**__**…**_

_**I have no reason, but I swear on Madam Octa's life they will get longer! **_

_***hands out foam hammers***_


End file.
